


Dean Takes Care of Cas

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes care of Cas after a difficult hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Takes Care of Cas

            “You got’em?” Sam asked, relinquishing the arm he had around Cas’ waist.

            “Yeah, I got’em,” Dean replied, taking the brunt of Cas’ weight, “You okay Cas? Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

            “Dean, I’m sure I can manage, you don’t…” Cas began to argue.

            “Cas, no, you damn near broke your ankle, you’re not walking, just deal with it,” Dean growled leading Cas to the toilet seat, “Heya Sam, get me a bucket and some Epsom salts.”

            Sam only nodded disappearing from the bathroom.

            “What exactly were you thinking, huh?” Dean huffed.

            Cas watched with concern as Dean worked on removing his shoes as careful as Cas had ever seen him do anything and then just as gently his socks as well. Cas tried his best not to wince with that action. He still wasn’t use to human pain, it pinged and left him speechless at times, “Thinking what? On how to save you from being impaled? I worked as a distraction, and it worked, didn’t it?”

            Dean shook his head, heart thumping madly, “Fuck Cas, no, you don’t use yourself as a fucking distraction, you…you could have gotten a helluva lot more hurt than a sprained ankle.”

            “Yes, but I didn’t,” Cas piped up.

            Dean opened his mouth to shout for his brother but Sam appeared in the bathroom with a bucket and salt in tow, “Here ya go,”

            “I’ll see you two in the morning, I’m beat. Good work out there Cas,” Sam gave a tired smile, and patted him on the back earning an equally small smile from the former angel.

            “Don’t encourage him,” Dean growled under his breath.

            Cas ignored what he heard, “Good night Sam.”

            Dean filled the bucket up with warm water and was dumping the salt, the grains dissolving quickly under the temperature, “This’ll keep it from swelling up too much,” he eased Cas’ foot into the water and with that Cas did give a little hiss, “Is it too hot?”  
            “No, the water is fine, it…it’s the sprain, it’s rather painful to be honest,” Cas grimaced, eyes scrunched up.

            “Well that’s what you get,” Dean answered quickly.

            “You would have done the same, there really is no reason to argue with me,” Cas sighed, brow finally relaxing.

            “Yeah, well,” Dean grumbled, “That needs to soak for at least 20 minutes, let’s take care of the rest of this, your head hurtin’ too bad?”

            “It is tolerable,” Cas shrugged as Dean perched on the edge of the tub, first aid kit in hand as he searched for butterfly-cut band-aids. He found the two he was looking for and set them beside him, then was leaning back to dampen a rag with similarly warm water, “Look here,” he spoke low, taking Cas’ chin in hand, eyes watering against his will.

            “You’re worrying,” Cas’ deep, graveled voice interrupted the silence, “You needn’t be worried. It isn’t the first time I’ve been on a hunt with you two it is also not the first time I have gotten hurt.”

            The anger deflated out of Dean and exhaustion settled in between the muscles of his shoulders, he gently dabbed away the dried blood around the cut across Cas’ temple, “I know, doesn’t mean I can’t freak the fuck out when you go down like that. Especially when you don’t get up right away…scares the shit out of me.” He took the back off the Band-Aid and pressed it across the now clean cut and pinched it closed, then followed suit with the second.

            “My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you,” and now Cas’ hand was on Dean’s face, urging his eyes forward, one thumb swiping back and forth against his cheek

            “Comes with the territory, I get it, just not use to having someone I’m dating out there in the same field of danger. I mean Sam scares me on a regular basis…but it’s different with you. Just, don’t pull that shit again, got it?” he finished with a huff.

            “Of course Dean,” Cas answered without thought, there was really no use in arguing with his partner at this point, and he was tired, very tired.

            “Alrighty, I think that’s enough, let’s get you cozy,” Dean said, just as gingerly he lifted Cas’ ankle out of the Epsom salt solution and dried said foot off, “Okay, up, and we’ll get that wrapped up,” Dean tucked the ace bandage in one pocket, before helping Cas up from his seat, and without even asking scooped him up in his arms, one arm around his shoulders and another under his knees.

            “Dean this isn’t necessary,” Cas began.

            “Just let me, okay? I would have done this before but Sam wouldn’t have let me live it down,” Dean cut him off, carrying him towards the bedroom and hurriedly setting him to the bed, “Let’s get you undressed, so I can wrap that ankle.”

            Cas was about to protest to the large amount of coddling Dean was executing but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. Because again, without even questioning, Dean was pushing the flannel past Cas’ shoulders and working to remove his t-shirt over his head. Then his pants, being careful not to tug them harshly past his hurt ankle, leaving him in his boxers. Cas wasn’t sure if Dean was even aware of what he was doing sometimes, undressing him, and then he was sure when Dean kissed his bare knee. Shortly after that Dean grabbed sleep pants and was easing those up Cas’ legs and looping the tie at his waist along with a worn t-shirt. Without saying much after that Dean wrapped the bandage and secured Cas’ ankle, and Cas would admit that it felt ten times better with the support and found his eyes closing.

            “That better?” Dean asked.

            “Yes, much, thank you,” Cas smiled.

            “Get your butt in bed, now,” Dean smirked, pulling the covers back from his memory foam mattress. Once Cas crawled underneath the covers, and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was tucking Cas in. Making careful note of which blanket he draped over him and where he tucked the sheets around his body. He shed his own torn and weathered clothes and was eager enough to ease into the bed beside Cas. Dean clicked the lamp next to the bed, the dim light he left on at the end of the room burned just enough to illuminate Cas’ face as Dean turned on his side.

            Dean scooted closer, just enough to pressed lips to Cas’ forehead, his nose, and then his lips. He lingered there for a while, tasting Cas’ warm mouth, and Cas was kissing back lazily and happily. Dean pulled him close until Cas’ cheek was flush against Dean’s chest, he ran both hands up and down Cas’ back, every now and then brushing bare flesh of his waist with the ride up of his t-shirt.

            “Thank you for taking care of me,” Cas murmured, nuzzling into the place between Dean’s neck and shoulder, near dozing already with the comfort it provided. He tangled their legs, keeping his injured ankle out of the equation. He felt warm and content and happier than he’d ever been able to recall.

            “Anytime, always,” Dean said, arms closing tighter around Cas, one hand combing through dark locks, the other rubbing slow circles against the soft flesh of the small of his back. All the while peppering kisses into his hair, mind beginning to slowly but surely filing away the dangers of the evening and the blessings that they were all whole and safe.


End file.
